


just a change I'm going through

by midnightjuly (roadmarks)



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadmarks/pseuds/midnightjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe letting Elmer take part in the bake sale hadn't been the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a change I'm going through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Scintilla10! :D I was looking up requests for this fandom, happened upon your letter, and read "the world-trembling idea of Cathy Burton developing superpowers," and, well. This happened.

Diane ushered Bruno and Boots in through the window, her face paler than normal. "Hi," Boots said. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, pausing before answering. " _I'm_ okay."

"Where's Cathy?" Bruno asked, looking around the room as if she were suddenly going to appear out of thin air.

And then she did exactly that. "Hi, guys," she said, appearing three inches from Boots' face with a quiet _pop!_ that made him jump back, almost falling back out the window.

"Uh," he said, and Bruno nodded.

"'Uh' is exactly right. How did you--?"

"I'm not sure," Cathy said. "It just started a little while ago. I was on my way back from the kitchen, and I heard Miss Scrimmage coming down the hall. There was nowhere to hide, so I was trying to think up a good excuse, but she just didn't notice me. I figured her night vision must be getting bad, but when I came back, Diane couldn't see me either."

"I didn't know she was here until she was putting a plate of sandwiches on the table in front of me. I thought she was a ghost," Diane said.

"So it's a new thing," Boots said. "Did anything strange happen today? If it's never happened before tonight, there must have been some kind of trigger."

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "No, nothing I can think of. We had class, and then we all went over to the joint bake sale our schools had, and then all hell broke loose when that seagull picked up a brownie and dropped it on Miss Scrimmage's head and she thought one of you guys had thrown it, but that was mostly just funny-weird, not gaining-superpowers-weird."

Bruno nodded. "We should talk to Elmer. He might have something he can use to, I don't know, test your blood --"

" _Elmer_ ," Boots said loudly, and everyone turned to him. "At the bake sale. He said he made his cookies with a special ingredient, and everyone was afraid to try them except for you and --"

"Me," Bruno breathed. "Do you think I can turn invisible, too? Or maybe I can do something else. Hey, we should make Sidney eat some of the cookies, he could really use some super-healing. Hey! You two should try them, too. We could be a superhero squad."

"That's the best idea I've ever heard," Cathy said, and Boots and Diane looked at each other in dismay.

 _Oh, this isn't good,_ Boots thought.

"Hey, come on, this might not be a bad thing," Bruno said, and Boots stared at him.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did, I heard -- oh."

"Oh," Diane said, and then her face went blank. Boots figured she was doing her best not to think of anything incriminating; he was doing the same, although it wasn't quite working.

"Really, Boots?" Bruno asked, his eyebrows raised, and Boots flushed. _Not thinking anything not thinking anything not thinking anything not -- not working, is it?_ he thought, and Bruno shook his head, a slow smile starting to spread across his face.

"Do you think if I ate one of Elmer's cookies, I'd be able to go back in time and keep this from ever happening?" Boots asked miserably, and Cathy grinned.

"Only one way to find out."


End file.
